ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Jethro
Jethro is a very simple robot created by Lord Boxman. In the series, his first appearance was in "Let's Be Friends" as a cameo, but made his first major appearance in "Jethro's All Yours". In the show, Jethro is known to be very weak and is not considered a threat by most members of the plaza, as he can easily be defeated by the slightest physical contact. He is a common enemy in both OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo and OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes. Physical Appearance Jethro is a small robot with a blue cylinder figure as his base. He has two, triangular-shaped wheels on both sides of his base that performs like an escalator, keeping the base afloat to not let it scratch to the ground. He also has a small compartment that shows his eyes. There is a white tube that sticks from the back of his head. In "Sidekick Scouts", he is upgraded with a new sound system, which looks like a dark-blue mouth with lips. Personality Jethros are speech-wise only capable of saying the phrase, "I am Jethro!" They do have the ability to express emotion, however, their range of emotion is much smaller than that of their siblings, primarily due to their small range of speech. In the episode "Stop Attacking the Plaza", Jethro showed to be very energetic and wild at the family dinner, by climbing all over the walls and ceiling. When Jethro gets a new body, he becomes happier and more affable. Abilities and Powers * Rolling: Using his treads, Jethro will keep rolling until he hits something. The direction they move in is controlled by a switch located inside their head compartments. * Combining: Jethro can combine with his siblings to form Boxbot Prime. He personally contributes a powerful shield to Boxbot Prime. * Ultra-Sonic Voice: His new sound system is used as a most devastating offensive weapon, and one of these phenomena based upon the particle interaction, is his actual voice. A shout can level a city, and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. Due to the constant and extreme danger posed by his upgraded voice, he has undergone rigorous mental training to prevent himself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep. Mega Jethro Mega Jethro is a massive form of Jethro shown in the episode, "Jethro's All Yours". He is shown to be incredibly durable, as he was not dented by a punch from Radicles. To defeat the Mega Jethro, K.O. and Rad had to climb through a port entrance located in the robot's eye and pull a lever inside his head to reverse his movement. Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * Jethros read about existentialism in their spare time. * Jethro was the fourth robot of Lord Boxman's design to be introduced to the show, after Darrell, Ernesto, and Shannon in that order. *In OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Jethro had arms and legs along with dialogue that wasn't just him repeating the phrase "I am Jethro." ** Jethro also had more dialogue in Dynamite's Action News. ** Jethro doesn't have any dialogue in Go Go, K.O.! * Despite his age being a robo-kid, he is older than Raymond by creation, and younger than Raymond by age status. * He, Darrell, Shannon, and Ernesto were "born" at the same time which means they could be considered quadruplets. ** Though they were created at different ages when this happened. * In the Swedish dub, his name is changed to Lollan for some reason. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Boxman family